Rainy Day Antics
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Rubin is disappointed when a rainy day threatens his Anniversary plans, but Danni shows him that there's nothing to worry about-mere rain isn't going to stop anything!


Rainy Day Antics

Rubin opened his eyes, groaning in annoyance as he looked out the window. Rain was cascading down in sheets, and every few moments there was a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder. He had wanted to take Danni to the Concert in the Park to celebrate being married for nearly a year-and best of all, he had read that the concert was going to be pieces by Mahler. He had been planning the outing all week-first, breakfast in bed, then they would go to the park and sit as close to the stage as they could, in order to let the wonderful music sweep over them.

Then a picnic lunch in the park, with perhaps a discreet swim in the lake to follow. After the swim, Rubin planned to surprise his wife with a ruby necklace he had bought two weeks ago and hidden in his dresser drawer.

After, he had planned to take her out to a fabulous restaurant for dinner, then to the Night Concert in the Park.

But the damned rain was throwing a damper on his plans. "Fuck."

He stuck his tongue out at the rain, sighing, and Danni stirred and opened her eyes. "Whoa, it's really coming down." She turned to face her husband, trying not to grin at the comical pout on his face. "What's wrong, babe?"

Rubin gave a soul-suffering sigh. "It's raining."

Danni giggled. "Yes, I can see that. Why are you so sad?"

Rubin gave her a mournful glance. "Well, because I've been planning the perfect Anniversary Day for us. We've been married for nearly a year, you know."

"Six months, eight days, and twenty six hours, actually." Danni leaned up and kissed him. "The best times of my life. What did you have planned?"

Rubin sighed. "Well, the first part was breakfast in bed, but I forgot to wake up on time to cook it."

Danni nodded. "Well, then we'll just have to make breakfast together. There's that problem solved. What else?"

"The Concert in the Park series was doing Mahler today, but since the stage is open-air, they won't be playing."

Danni laughed. "Babe, we'll crank up the stereo and you can twirl me around the apartment to your heart's consent. Best of all, we won't have to worry about getting weird looks from others."

Rubin smiled at her. "You think of everything, don't you? I knew there was a reason I loved you so much." He frowned. "What about the picnic lunch I planned?"

Danni giggled. "I'll think of something, I promise. For now, let's see about breakfast." She started to climb out of bed, but Rubin wrapped an arm around her and pulled her back, kissing her passionately. "You know, I had also planned on making vigorous love to you, and I think we should do that before we do anything else, don't you agree?" As he spoke, he was slowly peeling her shirt off, kissing the exposed flesh, and Danni sighed in contentment and raked her fingers through his hair, mussing it up. He tossed her shirt onto the floor, then licked and sucked on her breasts, and Danni moaned.

"I think you make a very good argument, husband of mine. A very…oooohhh…good argument."

Rubin smirked and slid his hand downwards, his eyes widening in mock surprise as his fingers encountered warm flesh. "Danni, you forgot your panties."

She gave him a devil smile. "Forgot is a very strong word. I simply decided that they were not needed. Besides, you always seem to destroy them."

Rubin chuckled, stroking her. "True, I do. But can you blame me?" Danni moaned in answer, and he smirked, and then slid one finger inside her, curling, and her moans turned into soft cries. He had to admit, he prided himself in the power he had over his wife. He knew just where to touch and kiss her to make her weep in pleasure.

He put his knowledge to work, kissing, licking, and suckling every bit of her, his tongue swirling deep inside her while his fingers plied in and out of her, loving the sounds that came from her delectable mouth. Her taste was wonderful, and he could easily go his whole life and taste nothing else.

He raked his tongue back and forth on her swollen clit, knowing that she was near her release, and then gently sucked-and Danni gave a scream of pleasure. Rubin gripped her thighs and felt her body spasm in his grip. Christ, but she tasted delicious. He slowly bought her down from her peak, and then moved up, pulling her into a hard kiss. "I need to be inside you, Danni."

She yanked his pajama bottoms down, and he gave a cry of relief and plunged into her, moving in a slow, strong rhythm. He buried his face in her neck, kissing and biting her throat and speaking in her ear. "I love you Danni, you are my lovely lilac girl, my wife, my soul, my gorgeous goddess. I love you, Danielle Farr, I love you, I love you…you are the music of my life."

"I love you, my husband, my soul, my handsome man; I love you, Rubin, so much…you are the rhythm of my life."

Rubin felt his body spasm as he came, and Danni followed moments later with her own blissful orgasm. She gave a sigh of contentment and pleasure, and then grinned up at her husband. "Well, that was a wonderful beginning to what I'm sure will be a lovely rainy day."

She turned out to be correct. After a breakfast of pancakes-which was delayed slightly when Emma hopped up on the counter and tried to eat the batter, for which she was scolded and given a kiss on the nose by Danni-Rubin put in his Mahler CD, cranked the stereo up as high as it would go, and twirled Danni around the apartment.

After, Danni pulled the sheets off the bed and spread them out on the living room floor, then got the cold cuts, cheese, apples, and sodas out of the fridge and the bread out of the pantry, spreading them on the sheets. She grinned at Rubin. "See, we can still have the picnic lunch. Just indoors."

Rubin laughed and kissed her. "Clever lass."

After a fine indoor picnic lunch, Rubin told Danni to close her eyes. "I've got something to give you." She grinned and shut her eyes, waiting. She heard him go into the bedroom then come back out, sitting next to her.

"Can I open them yet?"

"Yes."

Danni opened her eyes, smiling at the box in her lap. "Oooh, a prezzie!" She opened the box, and her eyes widened in happy shock. "Rubin…this is…gorgeous." She pulled out the necklace, a simple gold chain from which a ruby pendant rounded by small emerald chips dangled. Rubin looked over at her.

"Do you like it?"

Danni threw her arms around him, kissing him. "I love it! I just wish I had something to give you."

Rubin laughed, and then fastened the necklace on her. "Danni, you have given me something. You gave me your love, your heart, and your hand. You give me something every single day. Happy Anniversary."

Danni smiled up at him. "Same to you love."

_**Candy: I wrote this because I wanted to cheer you up. I hope it helped some. **_


End file.
